galaxy_war_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
The United Federation of Planets
The United Federation of Planets (More commonly known as the UFP) is a Republic lead by President Tuvok and the Federation Council, the military organizations of the UFP are known as Starfleet and Military Assault Command Operations. History Pre UFP In the year 2400 a Romulan cou de ta on the Romulan homeworld ocured, the new goverment promissed the destruction of the Federation, backed by its Klingon/Cardassian/Dominion allys the Fedearation valiantly fought the Romulans but lost again, and again, the Klingons were completely destroyed in the Second battle of Khitomer, the Cardassians were severly weakend by the loss of the plannets Cardassia 3 and 4. Vulcan, Tellar, and Andor were all captured, the Dominon surrendered, and time was running out for the Fedaration/Cardassian aliance. To add to this, the Borg were rising again, and ready to assimilate the already weakened Fedaration. In a last resort The Fedaraton and the Cardassians fled to fluidic space. Greeted warmly by Species 8472 the two weakend powers asked for assistance, in retun Species 8472 asked for fredom from fluidc space. Species 8472 opend a portal to the Galaxy War universe, but the portal arived in the past, also in the process Species 8472 lost their ability to create portals. The Fedaration populated all Galaxy War Universe versions of planets that had belonged to them before the Romulan war, the Cardassians claimed their four planets, and the two powers ran into the Bajorans, a species from the Prime Universe, but also one here, they allied and discoverd the Bajoran Wormhole, witch lead to the Delta Quadrant, they found the Dominion, and as they were allys with the Dominion in the Prime Unverse they tried to ally, however as the Dominion War didn't happen in this universe, it resulted in a war, all planets but Cardassia Prime and Bajor were destroyed, the remaining Cardassians/Bajorans/and Fedaration peoples finaly defeated the Dominion retuning all planets under Dominion controll back to their rightfull owners. The remaining Dominon peoples on Kurril Prime voted to enter the Bajor-Cardassia aliance. As they settled into there new universe the Bajor/Cardassia alliance learned of the Gixxlians, and other powers, they joined the Gixilians in their fight against the Nucleans, a new starfleet was created, stating with one ship, but soon to be thousands. Building a station named Deep Space Nine the Bajor/Cardassia alliance quickly entered the Galaxy as a rising power, but soon DS9 was attacked by the inhabitants of Naxis, this attack was quickly fended off, however some on Bajor wanted to remove Naxis completely from the timeline. The negotiations for Kuril primes entry into the Bajor/Cardassia alliance completed successfully. The alliance became more and more involved with the rest of the Galaxy, Tuvok meeting at a conference meant to end the Gixxil-Nucleas conflict, however Venator, leader of the Nuclean Empire attempted to crash the meeting, nearly killing himself. Conflict issued until the Oceania accords, where the Liberation Collation, Who had started a big war while the Bajor/Cardassia alliance was in hiding, and any other groups of the like were banned forever forming again. The Bajor/Cardassia alliance took part in no more conflict until the Genisonian storyline occurred, freeing Species 8472 from fluidic space Tuvok and his friends rushed to the defense of the Galaxy, the Barbarians were quickly defeated and life returned to normal until the planet Earth, which was destroyed in the Dominion conflict, was found. UFP founding When the Gixxilians reformed Earth, Tuvok requested that San Fransisco be given to the Bajor/Cardassia alliance, Solomon Blaze of Gixxil agreed. And so the UFP was reborn! President Tuvok appointed Sisco as head of Starlet command and formed the Federation Council. Expansion Business was as normal for quite some time until the Sombrero Empire was disbanded, the Federation claimed all former territory and greatly expanded their space, shortly thereafter the Drelten people requested to join the Federation, after a very short negotiation they were accepted. The planet Dendorak was given to the now allied Nucleans. After the Nuclean Empire disbanded in 2906.3 the UFP claimed Dendorak, Osinast, Splitax, and the Nuclean part of Stadius. Shortly thereafter in 2906.4 Flarihan's empire disbanded and the UFP claimed its planets as well. The Big Goodbye As the Galaxy War universe was about to implode the UFP and other galactic powers left to an alternate universe, not much was transfered via the Speicies 8472 singularity, only UFP citizens and blueprints. Planets were GATed over but most superweapons and ships were lost. After settling superweapns and ships were rebulit. The Omega Age Omega weapons were built and placed on Inter-Planetary Balistic MIssiles, several missles without warheads are tested per day. Planets *Soerzzer *Androzani Major *Bespin *Atlantica *Cardassia *Bajor *Cybertron *Cortal *Drelte *Kurill Prime *Dendorak *Osinast *Splitax *Jagarde *Gradia *Biotrania *Gabora *Metalia *Xarascope *Scalia *Terrarium *Alaris *Part of Stadius *Part of PoF *Part of Orterre *Most of USA on New Earth *ISS 1 *ISS 2 Allies *Gixxilians Notes: * The Federation and most related things here are based on Star Trek, I can use this under the Fair-use laws under Parody. Category:Factions